


The maze

by Ischa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Halloween, M/M, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry gets lost and Draco finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The maze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmoretteHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/gifts).



> For marianna_merlo, whose prompt was Harry/Draco: costume party. I hope you guys enjoy it.   
> Beta by Icalynn.

Harry was lost in the maze. He knew it and he had flashbacks to his fourth year that had ended so tragically.   
He took a deep breath and looked up at the night sky.   
Well, that was what you get for sneaking away from a party.   
After all these years, Harry still didn’t feel too comfortable around rich people, around important people. Or around expensive objects freaking everywhere.   
And as this was a ‘no wands’ event, well, he had to find his way out of the maze the Muggle way.  
He wasn’t stupid and the maze wasn’t charmed. At least there was no sign that it could be magical.   
Who the hell needed a bloody maze in their backyard anyway? What was the use? 

“No one,” Harry said. 

“No one, what?” A voice asked. 

Harry turned around and grabbed for his wand that wasn’t there. The voice sounded…not really female, but not male either. The person standing a bit away from him, could be both. The only thing he could see were the pale fingers and wrists and the lower half of the face. Shiny, pretty lips. Everything else was obscured by the costume and mask. 

“No one, what?” The voice asked again. 

“No one needs a bloody maze in their backyard,” Harry replied. 

“I don’t know,” the person said. “They were useful once upon a time.” 

“To get lost in? And die a bloody death?” 

A wicked smile curved around the person’s lips. “To get lost in, yes. To grab someone’s hand and get lost.”

“So, this is some kind of make out spot?” Harry asked. 

“Sure…” 

Something was achingly familiar about the lips. Harry was sure he’s seen them before. If he could only see the person’s eyes or hair, he thought he could place the lips as well. 

“Right now,” the hooded figure said, turning around, “You’re trying to figure out who I am under my robes.” The voice was silky now, seductive. It coiled around Harry like a tame snake. He suppressed a shudder. 

“Yes,” he said. 

“But wouldn’t that spoil all the fun?” 

“Probably,” Harry answered. To be honest, he hadn’t had much fun until the hooded figure with their leaves and vines came out of the maze. In fact, he had been bored as hell. 

“Want to get lost with me?” 

Harry nodded. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen, he knew what he was hoping for to happen, but he never lost his sense of adventure. 

~+~  
The maze was warm for late October and Harry would bet everything he had that it was spelled to stay warm.   
The figure in front of him didn’t turn around to see if Harry was following. And again Harry had the feeling he knew the person under the mask of some wood-god or another. 

Harry wasn’t typically one for one night stands with strangers. Especially when he had no clue what gender he was pursuing. But maybe he wasn’t pursuing, maybe that wood-god was pursuing Harry. 

Leaves brushed his face as he fallowed the figure further into the green lush maze. He felt…happy and excited. He liked that feeling. That thrill, that spark of arousal in his stomach.   
The air smelled earthy and spicy and his fingers itched to just grab one of the slender wrists and pull the cloaked figure against him.   
He balled his hands to fists instead. 

This could be some kind of trap…he didn’t have many enemies anymore, but still a few people would love to see him dead. He should really be more careful. The figure glanced over its shoulder. The barest of smiles around its pretty shiny lips.   
Harry was pretty much gone for that smile. 

He was an adrenaline junkie. No denying it. And this here made his heart race. His blood rush through his veins.   
He closed his eyes briefly to get himself under control again and as he opened them the figure was gone. He only caught a dark green leaf disappearing around a corner. He couldn’t lose that person. He couldn’t lose that spike. 

He started running, reaching out to grab that leaf, that twine attached to it, the wood –god spun around in that moment and Harry crashed into the soft robe and hard body underneath. 

~+~  
Male, Harry thought, male for sure. Bony and hard, but the skin on the wrist he was holding was soft.   
The smile on the lips was more like a gentle smirk.   
Harry pressed the boy into the soft lush leaves of the bushes that made the maze and pulled down the hood. Pale hair spilled out of it.   
The boy licked his lips. 

Harry wanted to kiss him, badly. Every nerve in his body wanted it. He wanted to bury his head in the boy’s neck and hair and kiss every inch of his soft skin. 

“Scared Potter?” Draco whispered. 

“You said you wouldn’t come,” Harry replied. Which wasn’t an answer to Draco’s question. But the truth was, Harry was scared.   
This thing with Draco was insane and stupid and-

“I’m fickle like that, besides, I thought maybe you would make it worth my while?” It wasn’t a real question. 

And dangerous. Harry never knew when he would see Draco again, or if. But somehow Draco always found him, always made his heart race, always managed to surprise the hell out of Harry.   
Harry’s fingers tightened around the slender wrist and he leaned in.   
Of course he would make it worth Draco’s while. 

Draco’s lips tasted like apples, a bit fresh, a bit earthy. It was surprising, because the last time they had tasted like plums. 

“You don’t even taste the same,” Harry whispered. 

Draco bit his ear playfully. “I am not the same person you fucked last time.” 

And he wasn’t and that was why Harry hadn’t recognize him right away. That was what kept Harry on his toes. That was what made him crave Draco’s touch even more.   
“I am,” Harry replied. 

Draco smirked against his skin, before he bit down none too gently. It made Harry hard in seconds. “I know,” Draco said. There was something implied there at the end of that sentence. 

Maybe Harry being Harry made Draco come back too? Maybe he craved it like Harry craved the adrenaline, the racing heart, the rush in his veins that Draco so easily inspired?   
Draco kissed him again and Harry stopped thinking, he would figure it out another time.


End file.
